Sleep Country
by TracyEvansLuvsHSM
Summary: A weird dream I had. It's what I think should happen after the book, Breaking Dawn. AU. My friend Stardust08, co-authored this.


**A/N: This is a weird dream I had. I'm also starting to hallucinate from it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sleep Country or the ads. Stardust08, a great friend of mine, made them. I give her full credit.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Mom! Why do we have to move to Forks?" Jayne, the eldest Johnson sibling, complained.

"Where is Forks anyway?" Kelly, the middle Johnson child, wondered.

"Forks is a small town in Washington," Sierra, the brainy youngest one, explained.

"Shut up, nerd!" Kelly ordered.

"Yeah, we don't need your smartass attitude!" Jayne agreed.

"Girls! Stop arguing!" Milicent, the mother of the Johnson family, said.

"Sorry, mom," the girls muttered.

"And here is our new house!" She announced as the truck halted to an abrupt stop.

"Wow! It's better than our apartment we had in Alberquerque!"

"Did you know Alberquerque is in New Mexico?"

Jayne and Kelly groaned.

"Alright girls, when we get in you can pick your rooms," Milicent said, getting out of the vehicle.

"I call the one with the balcony!"

"No, I want that one!"

"It's mine! I'm the youngest! You should all let me!"

"Well, I'm the oldest, I should have the privilege!"

"I'm the middle child, I get lumped in the middle! I should get it!"

"No I should!"

And the argument went on and on.

Then Sierra yelled, "WAIT!"

"What?!" the two other girls yelled, annoyed.

"Why don't we just let mom have that room?"

"That's a great idea, sweetie. Then it'll be fair," Milicent said. She just wanted the arguing to stop. It was giving her a major headache.

"What did mom do to deserve that room?" Jayne shot back at Sierra.

"Yeah, what'd she do? Make us move to this rainy place in the middle of nowhere?" Kelly argued back.

Milicent groaned and hit her head with her hand, very frustrated.

Putting on a fake smile, she said, "Girls, sweeties, why don't we move the furniture in first?"

"Why can't we get the moving company to do it?"

"Why should we have to get all dusty and dirty moving stupid furniture?"

"BECAUSE WE CAN'T AFFORD IT!!!!!!!" Milicent yelled, losing her temper.

The arguing quieted down.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Sierra spoke up, timidly, "Actually we have an adequate amount of money in our budget to hire a moving company, I just calculated our budget a few weeks ago before this big move..."

Milicent just glared at her youngest daughter and sighed.

"Just get settled in!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The girls obeyed.

She raised an eyebrow. Kelly quickly covered up, "We mean mother!" and they marched out to unload the truck.

* * *

After moving the furniture in, the girls began arguing again.

"So who gets the room with the balcony?"

"Yeah, mom, you just changed the subject!"

"Um, literally, she didn't, she just ordered us to move the furniture...."

"Whatever, geek. So, who gets it?"

Milicent sighed inwardly. "It'll be the guest room."

"Alright." The girls agreed, nodding their little heads.

Sierra spoke up, "I just noticed we didn't bring our beds with us. Where are we going to sleep?"

"This is why we DON'T have an adequate amount of money in our budget. We have to buy new beds and mattresses."

"What happened to our old beds?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah! What happened to them?" Jayne queried.

"I donated them to the local homeless shelter."

"Shelter, Schmelter. Whatever. Where are we going to sleep until we get new beds?"

"We'll sleep on the couch. And that's final. Period."

They knew their mother meant business.

* * *

The next day was a Wednesday. The girls attended Forks High School.

"Alright girls, I hope you have a good first day!" Milicent said as she dropped off her daughters.

"Bye Mom!" They all said.

After their mom drove off, Kelly said, "Let's go get our time tables. We need to know our schedule."

"Who the hell cares out our schedule? It's our first day! Let's ditch class!"

"You can do that if you want Jayne, but I'm with Kelly," Sierra said, and then the two walked off, heading for the office.

Jayne huffed and stomped out of the school, out to explore the small town.

When they arrived at the office, the girls looked at the secretary, Mrs. Cope.

"How may I help you two girls?"

"We're Kelly and Sierra Johnson, and we're here to uhh--" Kelly started.

"Pick up our timetables." Sierra finished shortly.

"Alright. Johnson, Johnson..." She mumbled, looking through a filing cabinet, organized alphabetically.

"Here they are. There are three timetables here. One for Jayne Johnson?"

"Er, um today, she uhhh has leukemia and uh--" Sierra's strength was not lying.

"It says in her record that she has perfect health before the move," Mrs. Cope eyed Sierra dubiously.

"What my sister is trying to say is that she is sick, very ill today. We don't know what she has but Sierra, being very intelligent, has a theory that it could be leukemia, but I personally think its pneumonia or maybe just the flu. She probably caught it or was diagnosed from it DURING the move."

"Oh, well then I hope she feels better soon. Tell her to visit Dr. Cullen, he's one of the best surgeons ever."

"Um, alright, thanks for the advice," Kelly thanked and the two left the office.

Kelly looked at her sister. "Yeah, lying definitely isn't your thing. You're a horrible liar."

"Yeah I know. But I didn't even know you knew what pneumonia was."

"I don't. I watched this movie where this surgery guy, what'd the that secretary say? Surgeon? Yeah that's it, operated on this guy because he had something called pneumonia. I have no idea what type of disease it is but that movie was so good, yet so gory!" Kelly elaborated as they walked down the hall.

Sierra chuckled. "Oh well, least we covered for her."

"Yeah, I know. We're good!"

"So, what do you have first period?" Sierra asked when they arrived at their lockers.

"Um, English with what's-his-face. What do you have?"

"Biology with Mr. Banner."

"Oh well, then see you during after school."

"What about lunch or free period?"

"According to our timetables, we have free periods at different times."

"Lunch?"

"We fit into different cliques."

"Oh, ok. Well, see ya!" And then they headed off to their separate classrooms.

* * *

"Hi, Mr. Banner."

"Ah, you must be Miss Sierra Johnson. You have quite an impressive transcipt. I expect that your light will shine very brightly here at Forks High."

"Mr. Banner? Do you happen to know anywhere my mom can buy mattresses?"

"Here's a flier. You can keep that one. They sell the best mattresses in the whole town. Well, they're the only store that sells mattresses in Forks. Two of my prized students own this store. They attended here when they were Juniors."

_Time for another grrrreat offer from Bedella's Luxury Beds!!  
We are now offering new, limited edition....[drum roll] Renesmee  
pillow cases, mattress covers, and all sorts of other Renesmee bed stuff!!  
Enter in a draw, and 3 lucky people will receive a $800 Bedella Gift Certificate,  
or, 1 extra-lucky person will win a free Bedella Renesmee bed set, which includes  
a Renesmee stuff: pillow case, blanket, mattress cover, and a Renesmee poster!  
Enter today! Purchase as many entries as wanted, but only up to 5 per day. Purchases  
of $500 will get 2 free entries. All funds made by draw donated to some charity that helps._

"Alright thanks."

The bell rang and class began as Sierra tucked the ad in her backpack.

* * *

After school the two girls met up at the front of the school.

"Where is Jayne?" Sierra said, looking down at her watch.

"We're going to be in so much trouble if she doesn't come before mom arrives!" Kelly says, tapping her foot, nervously.

Then Jayne runs up the street, panting.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Whatever. Just act natural." Then Milicent passes them.

"Girls, I can't find a parking space in the lot so I'm going to be parked a few blocks away alright?"

"Ok, at what intersection?" Sierra appealed.

"Granville and 41st." Then she drove off.

"Come on let's go."

"Hey why's it so slippery?" Jayne asks.

"Sheesh! Where were you all day? It was snowing!"

"Snowing? It's September!"

"In Forks, their is about 80% possibility of precipitation during an month, any season!" Sierra added smiling.

"Finally, you say something important!" Jayne said dramatically.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Just be carefuly ok?"

"Yeah, whatever. Alri--"

And then Jayne slipped.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It hurts so much! Make it stop! I feel like I broke my leg!" Jayne was bleeding. Badly.

Sierra's eyes grew wide, as she was examining Jayne's leg. "You broke your patella!"

"My what?"

"Never mind." Fortunately, Chief Charlie Swan happened to be driving by and stopped.

"Look, a police car!" Kelly yelled. "Over here!"

"Hello, girls. What happened."

"My sister slipped on some ice!"

"I'll take her to the hospital pronto."

The girls looked oddly at him. The same thought was running through their heads. _Whoa. Never heard a police officer say 'pronto' before._

"Thanks, err--"

"Chief Charlie Swan."

"Thanks, Chief Swan."

"No problem, now get in the car."

The three girls packed themselves into the car and headed for the hospital.

* * *

As they brought Jayne to the Emergency Room, the others sat anxiously in the waiting room.

"Chief Swan? Will Jayne be ok?"

"Yeah, just a minor injury."

"Can I use your phone to call our mom, Chief Swan? She's still waiting for us at the intersection of Granville and 41st."

Charlie smiled and answered, "Of course. Here it is." Sierra took the phone and meandered down the hall, while dialing their mom's number, then talking.

Kelly turned to Charlie. "Chief Swan, do you know any bed stores around here?"

"As a matter of fact I do. My daughter and her husband own one. It's around the intersection of Maine and 49th. I have a flier. Here."

He pulled one out of his back pocket.

_Become a member today, and we'll throw in a super rare Twilight  
poster that you cant get anywhere else!! Customers that are already members  
will receive several coupons in their mail: a 40% coupon, a 50% coupon,  
a 60% coupon, a 70% coupon, and a super exclusive 80% coupon!! Wow!!  
Our best-selling original Bedella Luxury Comfort Bed has had it's price lowered by  
20%! Another thing that has gone down is our Bedella Extreme Comfort Soft-Bed!  
30% off! Wow! In about 1 month, we are expecting Bedella Relaxation Paradise  
Cushiony Bed, featuring many colors and super-soft feel for the ultimate comfort!!  
Come often! New things all the time! Be the first to get them! _

"Thanks. We need to buy beds."

Sierra came running down the hall.

"Mom's coming as soon as she can." She turned to Charlie, grinning. "Thanks for everything, Chief Swan."

Charlie chuckled. "Please, both of you, call me Charlie."

"Ok, Charlie." The girls said simultaneously.

* * *

"Oh my baby! Are you alright?" Milicent had arrived and was visiting Jayne, after the operation

"I'm fine, mom, just slipped on some ice," Jayne croaked.

"You should have been more carefully."

"I'm sorry."

"You were lucking Dr. Carlisle Cullen was here."

Just as that was said, Carlisle walked in.

"Hello, it's my pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Johnson."

"Please, call me Milicent."

"Alright, Milicent. What your daughter, Jayne, has is just a minor injury. I have put a cast around her leg to support her patella, otherwise known as her fractured knee. I suggest she stays at the hospital for another two nights."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen, I'll go check on my other two daughters and let Jayne rest."

"I prefer Carlisle, Milicent. Your other daughters are in the waiting room with Chief Charlie Swan."

She thanked Carlisle and left.

After Milicent left, Jayne asked Carlisle.

"Do you know where we can buy beds? I've only been in Forks for one night and my back is already sore from sleeping on a lumpy couch!" Jayne weakly complained.

"Here, my son, Edward Cullen, owns one," Carlisle says as he places it on the table beside her hospital bed.

_Now Bedella has gotten a new shipment of mats! You know, to put next to your bed so that  
when you get out of it, you feet dont touch the cold floor. Choices of any Twilight charechter  
on mat, or just plain colors! Place a special order, and for only $10 more, got additional thing on  
your mat-such as: sparkles, smooth feeling, heat absorbant mat (when you step on it it's warm),  
and more! You can also have it personalized-for yourself, or as a great gift! Ask cashier about  
personalized mats. _

"Thanks, Carlisle," Jayne manages to croak before falling asleep.

When Jayne finally got out of the hospital on Friday, the three girls showed Milicent the fliers they received.

"Wow, thanks girls!"

"We'll head there tomorrow!"

* * *

When they got to the store, they saw this huge notification on the door.

_All Bedella Stuff Copyrighted© 2008 - who-knows-when  
Bedella Luxury Bed Stuff ADs  
Especially made in special order of Diana Lin, grade 7, age 12,  
which is actually too young to be ordering ADs from Bedella's, but  
whatever. I'm 12 years old myself, anyways, so what the heck.  
All Bedella products limited, well, actually, there aren't many  
different products, the name says it all: Bedella Luxruy Beds,  
not much more. Just other bed products that will give you the  
ultimate comfort sleep. Oh, there I am again. I just said that  
we don't have many products, and I just said the word 'products'  
again. What's the deal with products, anyways? Must've eaten 1  
too many a chocolates tonight. Wait a second. I only ate 2 chocolates.  
Actually, I just ate 1, but I keep thinking that I'd eaten 2... Hm..  
Maybe that one chocolate that I ate had just a tad bit too much suguar  
in it.... Oh, damn! I wondered way off the subject! It Went from Copyright  
to Diana, to too young for ADs, to 12 years old myself, to Bedlla products  
limited, to product nonsense, to chocolate. Actually, it's 11:01 PM right now,  
I should be in bed. Speaking of beds, I should get mysalf a Bedella Relaxation  
Paradise Cushionie Bed before anyone else does! Whoo-pe-doo for me for getting  
that idea!! Well, actually, you must have just wasted a lot of time just reading  
this stupid, tim-wasting paragraph. I really know how not to keep my mouth  
shut, right? Whoo.. I'm goooood.... _

"Wow, whoever made this was really bored." Milicent states. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Wow! I love that Renesmee bed! And it's 10% off!"

"Not to mention it's a double bed, king sized!"

Edward, Bella, and Renesmee just happened to walk by.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen, owner of the store. This is my wife, Bella Cullen, and my daughter Renesmee Cullen."

"Hello!" Renesmee said enthusiastically.

"Welcome," Bella greeted the Johnson family.

Jayne turned to little Renesmee. "Whoa! You have a bed named after you? Neat-o!"

"Totally! You're the coolest toddler I'll ever meet!"

"We'll take two of those beds!" Milicent said, pointing at the Renesmee bed.

"Thank you." Edward said chuckling.

* * *

After the Johnson family left, Edward was smiling.

"Wow. I never thought our future would be like this." Edward said. "Even with Alice!" Bella kisses Edward gently on the cheek.

"Me neither. Who knew Emmett and Alice's teasing of our couple name 'Bedella' would be a huge success!" Edward said, putting his arm around Bella's waist.

"And we thought they were crazy saying our name could be a bed company!" Edward kissed her head.

"Just like Sleep Country."

"Yay Mommy! Yay Daddy!" Renesmee cheered jumping up and down on one of the beds.

* * *

**A/N: So thanks, Stardust08! You contributed a great deal to this oneshot!**


End file.
